White Roses
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: Crack!Pairing, Done as a joke between a friend and I. From Maylene's first day working at Phantomhive Estate she harbours a secret crush for the young master Ciel. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning, at least, with her large glasses covering her eyes, that's what Meylene thought. It was her first day working as a maid in the Phantomhive house -- and currently she was walking down the hall with a set of plates to be taken into the kitchen area and cleaned. At the top of the stairs Ciel Phantomhive tapped his new cane on the floor. He liked it, strong, sleek and the skull was a nice touch. He smirked a little and walked down the stairs. Meylene continued to walk, doing her best at balancing the plates, and not dropping them. Soon, she was out of the hall and near the main entrance. She just needed to cross it and enter another hall before making it to the kitchen. As Ciel reaches the bottom of the stairs he spots her walking by.  
"Ah, so you're the new maid. I see that my gift was appreciated."  
"A-Ah!" Meylene, who hadn't expected Ciel to appear, in her shock loses her focus and trips. All the plates go flying into the air and come crashing to the floor. Meylene lay in a heap before all of the broken plates.  
Ciel winces. Sebastian wouldn't hire a klutz would he? Somehow he didn't doubt that he would on second thought. He sighed.  
"Are you alright miss?"  
Meylene's eyes go wide, in pure horror.  
"Aahh! I'm so sorry!!" She continuously bows, obviously having missed Ciel's question  
"It's alright, it's not like I can't afford more plates." Sebastian cleaned up the mess behind them.  
Meylene nodded, unseen tears in the corner of both eyes,  
"A-all right..." her voice shakes at her failure. It's only been one day, and already she's gone and messed up!  
"What did you say?" Ciel demanded.  
"Speak up while you're in this house."  
"Aah! Y-yes!" Meylene squeaked, her voice hitting a note to high. She winced, and nodded her head, eyes downcast.  
"That's better. Now what's the matter?"  
"O-Oh! N-Nothing...Well, It's just...today's my first day...and I'm already messing up...."she trails off at the end.  
"It's alright. I'll just give you the rest of the day off."  
Meylene nodded, she was unsure of what to do so she accepted what he said.  
"T-Thank You..."  
She looked up, shyly meeting Ciels eyes.  
"B-but...are you sure...? I mean...I haven't really done anything yet..."  
"Of course. I'll just make Sebastian do all of your work in your place." Ciel grinned a little mischievously.  
Meylene smiled in return her face turning a light shade of red "A-All right....if you say so..."  
"Alright now that that's settled I must eat. My lunch is already four minutes off of schedule." He turned to leave, but before continuing he added. "Those glasses look good on you by the way." He walked over to the dining room table and waited for Sebastian to pull out his chair before sitting down to eat. Meylene's blush darkened in color, she never got the chance to reply. She smiled, staring at Ciel's back 'he's so...kind...'

It's been several weeks since Maylene started working at the Phantomhive Estate. It's bright and sunny and Sebastian is outside preparing for the young master's out door tea. Right now he's preparing a bouquet. Meylene scurried outside, having just finished the immediate chores that needed to be done. She was planning to relax a little under the sun before she needed to get back to work. Seeing Sebastian preparing a bouquet, she walked over, smiling.  
"H-Hello Sebastian"  
"Good afternoon Miss Maylene." He carefully clipped the ends of the sweet smelling white Freesia's he'd just picked and set them in a crystal vase.  
Meylene peered around his shoulder at the flowers,  
"W-what..." She seemed unsure, "what kind of flowers are those....?"  
"These are a new breed of Freesia, a species native to Africa."  
"o-Oh!" Meylene's face brightens.  
"They're very pretty. Are they young master's favorite?"  
"They are indeed very pretty, however; they are not the young master's favorite." He looks at her with an expression of mild curiosity.  
"A-Ahh? really? What is his favorite?" Her head tilts to the side in a cute manner.  
"Oh! I-I'm just curious though!" She brings her hands up palms forward in an 'I'm innocent' sort of pose.  
"I see." Sebastian grins that evil grin of his. "The young master's favorites are white roses. That's why I often decorate the dinner table with them."  
"I see!" Meylene looks curiously at the grin on Sebastian's face, unsure whether to step away or not "Thanks for telling me." She looks back towards the flowers currently on the table, her mind working.


	2. Chapter 2

Maylene realized that she had been working at the Phantomhive Estate for at least a year now as she sat on the stairs, watching the front door. Between two fingers she held a white rose, which she twirled around every few seconds. It had taken her a while to gather the courage to get it for the young master, and she planned on giving it to him when he got back. She bit her lip, worried. He should have been back by now.

The hours roll by slowly. Each one dragged out into an immeasurable expanse. Finally there was a knock at the door and Sebastian pulled the door open. Ciel was yet out of sight.

Meylene's head jerked up, and she stood, quickly slipping the rose between her dress and apron at her side. Her fingers clutched at her dress.

"Ah, Miss Maylene, you're up late." Sebastian commented mildly.

Meylene took a deep breath, and smiled

"Mmm. I was waiting...I, uh, just wanted to...uhh...." Her voice trails off, face turning red as she blushed.

Sebastian sighed. "Excuse me." He bowed slightly and went back outside, returning moments later carrying a sleeping Ciel gently. He held a gloved finger to his lips and took him upstairs to his room.

Meylene stepped out of the way, as Sebastian went up the stairs, then she quietly followed, peering at Ciel's sleeping face, questioningly, yet with a small smile on her face.

Sebastian stepped passed her into Ciel's room and closed the door. He gently woke the young master and managed to help him change into his night gown.

"Goodnight young master."

"Yeah."

Sebastian blew out the candles he was carrying and walked back out into the hall. "Now, to make tomorrow's preparations."

Meylene stepped out of Sebastian's way again, unsure what to do. She chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to see Ciel, but....she just couldn't enter his room. It would be....inappropriate.

Sebastian left the room and Ciel shuddered and pulled his blankets tighter around him.

Meylene placed her fingers on the door to Ciel's room lightly, her eyes falling down to the floor. She sighed

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push back memories of the day and drift to sleep, but images of Madam Red with that monster's scythe through her chest clouded his mind in red. He drifted slightly, only to awaken terrified at dreams of blood and petals. He began to softly cry.

Meylene was about to walk away, when she heard Ciel's quiet crying. She gasped, and moved forward, opening the door, and slipping in quietly. She shut the door again, before taking a breath.

"Y-Young Master?" Her voice quivered, because she knew she shouldn't actually be there.

"A-are you alright?" She took a step closer

Ciel's eyes widened and he quickly ran a sleeve across his face even though the room was dark.

"I-I'm fine." his voice gave him away.

Hearing the sound of his voice, gave Meylene the courage she needed. She walked forward, until she came to his bedside. Reaching up she gently brushed her fingers along his arm.

"Young Master..."

He blushed a little.

"What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to enter?" He tried to summon up his usual commanding tone, but the effect was lost by the wavering in his voice.

Meylene flinched a little, her fingers still against his arm.

"I..." She looked away, hurt by his words.

He sighed heavily.

"It's alright this once." He stiffened at the feeling of her fingers on his arm. He would have normally yelled for Sebastian to remove her by now, but he was lonely and she distracted his mind from today's events.

Meylene looked up at him again, and smiled slightly. She felt him stiffen, and moved her hand away.

"Young Master..."

"I'm sorry..." He wasn't sure why he said it. He wasn't sorry to her. He was sorry to that woman, he knew she would be targeted yet he had used her as bait...he was sorry for Madame Red...

His eyes welled up again and he looked away.

Meylene's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected him to apologize, but it told her something was wrong andseeing the small glimpse of tears in his eyes....she did the only thing she could think of.

She reached out, wrapping her arms around Ciel and pulling him against her in a hug.

Ciel didn't recoil, he found himself hugging her tightly and crying into her soft sleeve. He had forgotten what it was like to be held so gently, it reminded him of his mother.

Meylene pulled Ciel closer against her, tightening the hug. She pressed her cheek against his hair, eyes closed. He let out a small sob and hugged her tighter too, nuzzling into her neck.

"I should have saved her, I could have...but I..." He choked a little.

Meylene didn't know who he was talking about so she kept quiet, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She brought one hand up and gently ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Her other arm kept him pinned against him.

Ciel sobbed openly, he wasn't sure how long. He blushed painfully hot when he realized he'd been crying nestled in her cleavage.

Meylene continued to hold Ciel, waiting until his crying subsided. She didn't even notice when he blushed, her eyes half closed, fingers still running through his hair.

"U-um Maylene?"

Meylene paused, and looked down, her own face turning scarlet

"Y-yes?"

"Do you really like it here? Working as a maid? It seems kind of,…unglamorous." He realized he was looking right up at her with out his eye patch on and quickly looked away, covering his eye with his hand.

Meylene let out a small laugh, and shook her head.

"No. I mean, Yes. A-ah...I do like it here..." she moved her hand, fingers brushing his cheek.

"I love it actually. It doesn't matter to me if it's unglamorous or not..."

She dropped her eyes as he looked away.

He stiffened again as he clutched his eye, staring off with his left. He absently gripped her skirt in his state, feeling something crush inside the folds of her apron and skirt and jerking his hand away suddenly.

Meylene's eyes snapped back to him in shock, not realizing what just happened.

"I'm sorry, I think I've broken something in your pocket." He frowns sincerely.

"O-OH!" Meylene's eyes widened, and she shook her head, "I-it's nothing...don

t worry about it..." She had completely forgotten.

"Are you sure? If it was important to you I'll pay to have it replaced." He looked down, still holding his eye. His face dejected.

"Mm." Meylene shook her head, and reached to touch his face again. She didn't want to see that look. It was painful.

"It's all right...I-ah, I can get another. It's nothing" She didn't want him to know. Her face turned a darker shade of red.

Ciel let out another sob and let his hand drop, his hair fell over his eye anyway.

Meylene's face changed, and she drew him against her again "Young Master..."

He blushed again but hugged her back. "Thank you, but... can I ask you a favor?"

Meylene blinked in surprise, and nodded "Sure...What is it?" her eyes flicked down to him.

"Will you please...not tell Sebastian about this? I mean, that you saw me ...cry." The last word was spoken with great effort.

"Oh." Meylene nodded again "Of Course..."

"Thank you."

Meylene ran her finger along the tips of his bangs. she made a noise like she had something to say.

Ciel drew back. "Don't touch it." He covered his eye again.

"Ah" She pulled her hand away "S-sorry..."

He didn't say anything. He pulled his knees up to his chest quietly. Why had he let someone in here? This was highly inappropriate, and he, the head of the Phantomhive family too.

Meylene started to chew on her lip again, feeling uncomfortable. She had a feeling she had worn out her welcome

She continued to wait, moving her hand into her pocket to see if she could tell what damage had been done to the rose.

"What's that?" Ciel looked down suspiciously, but caught sight of a white petal. "Maylene..."

"OH!" Meylene's blushed covered her whole face now. Even though she was prepared to give it to him, she now felt insecure and scared of what his reaction would be.

He snatched it from her and inspected it coldly, as if checking it's authenticity.

Meylene jumped, shocked, her eyes widening drastically

"Hmph." he looked at her over it, and smiled.

"I'm taking this from you. Since I'm the head of this household, you have no choice but to give it to me."

Meylene returned the smile, and nodded.

"Mm. It's all right...actually...that is..." She ducked her head, using her hair to hid her face, "It's...for...you anyway..."

"That's silly. Why did you think I would like a rose?" He smirked and broke the rose from it's stem.

"Oh...Sebastian..." Meylene looked to the floor

"Hmph." He eyed her, then tucked the rose gently into her hair.

Meylene blushed and looked up again, meeting Ciel's eyes

Her fingers reached up towards the rose.

"There, it looks much better like that."

Meylene's entire face turned bright red, and she stammered over her words, unable to respond. After a few seconds, Meylene lets her hand fall to her lap, away from the rose. Her fingers clasped together "Y-young Master..."

"At the moment 'Ciel' is fine." He brushed his hair over his right eye.

Meylene's eyes grow wide, and her fingers tighten their grips on each other.

"Y-young Master...ah...C-Ciel..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" He asks, looking rather dignified for a child in his nighties.

"o-ooohh" Maylene shook her head "N-no...Nothing..."

"I see..." He didn't sound overly convinced.

Maylene started playing with her fingers, partially distracting herself "u-um...are you OK now?" She peered at him, just barley over the rims of her glasses

"Hm? Oh I..." He swallowed, trying to keep the composure he had regained. "Yes." He said very quietly. "Thank you, Maylene."

Maylene's mouth twitched slightly, unsure whether to believe that from his tone. She unclasped her fingers, and brushed them against the back of his hand

"Y-your...welcome..."

Ciel blushed. Maylene continued to gaze at Ciel, her hand stopped moving, fingers still pressed again the back of his hand. Ciel stared at her, his eye widening a little, the other hidden. He was suddenly struck with the urge to remove those glasses and see the girl behind them. He found himself reaching up and slipping them gently off.

Maylene's eyes widened in shock. Her lips parted as she gasped in a breath

"Youn--C-Ciel..?"

He sat them gently down on the bed next to the rose stems and stared a little, mouth open slightly. "You're beautiful Maylene!"

Maylene's eyes fell again and she fidgeted with the hem of her dress "N-no...Not really...I don't think...there are much more beautiful people out there..."

"Well, I haven't seen very many." He looked down, blushing a little at his impulsiveness.

"Ah...I see...." Maylene glanced back up a Ciel, through her eyelashes

"I haven't had anybody comfort me like this in...Well, a long time."

Maylene let a small smile cross her face, before it disappeared again "Well...if you ever need it again...don't hesitate to ask me..." She moved her head slightly, strands of her hair falling into her face

"Thank you. I'm not sure what Sebastian...it doesn't matter." He reached up and gently stroked the hair from her eyes. She tilted her head slightly, in a nodding gesture. Her eyes moved to look at him again, while she raised her hand to touch his. Maylene made a noise of understanding.

The rain hitting the window calmed Maylene, as she applied the slightest pressure to the back of the young earl's hand. A small smile made its way to her face.

As the two sat there, unexpectedly, there was a large crack of thunder. It felt like it shook the mansion. Maylene let out a small shriek in shock, jumping. Her whole body jerked forward, falling against Ceil.

Ciel was forced down onto his back beneath Maylene and he looked intensely up at her. "Miss Maylene are you alr-...." He stopped when he saw her expression.

Maylene peered at Ciel, only inches away from him. She couldn't help but grin at this position they found themselves in. "M-Miss Maylene," He blushed, a little cross eyed to look at her this close.

"A-ahh...Y-Yessss?" Her voice started to go high, having become nervous

"...." He blushes. Maylene stares with wide yes, waiting for him to continue. Another loud strike of thunder clashes, and Maylene lets out another squeak, ducking her head against him neck. He blushed harder. "Maylene, it's alright. It's just the thunder..."

Maylene moves her head back slightly, and looks up to him. She shakes slightly, and nods her head a little "I-it just...startles m-me..."

"It's alright; I won't let it hurt you." He leaned his face in closer to hers, and when the thunder crashed again, he kissed her. Maylene's eyes go wider, and she freezes up temporarily. After the shock wears off, she leans in, and kisses him back. He gently untied her maid's bonnet and slid it off. Maylene slid her arms out from under her, and wrapped them around Ceil's neck. Her eyes fall half closed.

He dropped her bonnet and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small noise, her eyes falling completely closed. One hand pulled up and curled into his hair


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's face was blushed. He was surprised by his impulsiveness but...He kissed her even more deeply. When he was finally forced to break free for breath he paused, hearing footsteps outside the door. Maylene pulled back when Ciel did, her breath coming out in small bursts, eyes half lidded as she watched him. Hearing the footstep's too made her eyes widen and she pulled back even more with a gasp.  
"Shh, if Sebastian finds you..." He stopped. Why would it matter? Still. He blushed. "You'd better go." He breathed. Maylene nodded in agreement, pulled herself off Ciel, and stood. She reached over, grabbed her glasses in one hand, and walked to the door. Placing a palm against the door, she paused and looked back momentarily before slipping out.  
Ciel swallowed. The room seemed somehow seemed even lonelier than it had been before she'd entered. He rolled over and pulled his covers up. Drifting almost instantly into an exhausted sleep. His dreams were slightly calmer now.  
Maylene clutched her glasses to her chest as she walked, moving as quietly as she possibly could. She froze mid-step, hearing someone close by.  
Finny was groping his way down the hallway. Why was the bathroom so far from his room? He shivered a little, the dark corridor was so creepy. He was almost there when he crashed straight into something human sized and screamed. Meylene's scream joined Finny's, before she slapped a hand over her mouth and jumped back. Her heart hammering away in her chest.  
"Wh-who-who's there?!" Finny asked in a horrified voice.  
Maylene's body relaxed, hearing Finny's voice. She took a deep breath before answering "F-finny...i-it's ok. It's just me, Maylene." She smiled, hoping he could hear it in her voice - and not the nervousness.  
"Oh Maylene! Are you going to the bathroom too? It'll be less creepy if we walk together!"  
Maylene let out another breath, completely relaxing. With a quick movement, she pushed her glasses back on her face.  
"I'm not heading to the bathroom, but if you'd like I can still come with you...you're right about it being less creepy." Her voice sounded chirpy.  
"Thanks a bunch Maylene! I hate walking in this place at night, and it doesn't help my candle went out!"  
Maylene nodded, "Yea, I know what you mean. That's happened before to me too," she turned, waiting for Finny to start walking.  
Finny crowded closer to her and they walked to the bathroom.  
"Ok, sorry but umm..."  
Maylene looked in his direction, since she could only barley see his outline, "Yes?"  
"I...I'm-sorry-but-you-have-to-wait-here!" He said embarrassedly and ran into the bathroom.  
Maylene stared in slight shock, before giggling to herself, while shaking her head. That was -so- like Finny.  
In moments Finny returned. "Sorry for making you wait Miss Maylene!"  
"It's all right." Maylene smiled, "Let's head back to bed, shall we?"  
"Yeah!" He hurried down the hall again until he reached the spot where they had to part ways. "Thanks for walking with me!"  
"No Problem" Maylene turned away, and walked to her room.  
Once there, she stripped her clothing off and pulled her nightgown on. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she made her way to her bed. After slipping her glasses off and placing them on the table beside the bed, Maylene curled into her blankets. She pressed her fingers to her lips, and dozed off. Her last thoughts were those of Ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

_I kinda messed up Chapter Four and Five.....I've added Chapter four, so it should all make sense now!! Sorry!_

_~Puppy444219  
_

Rays of the Sun fell through the curtain's of Maylene's window and onto the sleeping girl. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes slipping open. Slowly sitting up, she brushed her hair out of her face and looked around groggily. She quickly slipped out of bed, stretching as she did so. With a yawn, she bent and gathered her clothing for the day. After being nearly ready - Dress on, Hair up, Glasses on- she pulled her boots together and looked around the room, trying to figure out where her headdress was. Pausing, she looked back, as she thought of the events of the previous night, her face grew hot, and realization struck.

She forgot the headdress in Ciel's room.

"Young master."

Ciel's room appeared blurrily before him. Sebastian's silhouette bent over him.  
"Young master, it's time to wake up."  
He heard him say softly. He winced in the sunlight and turned over, feeling grouchy with the morning. His left hand landed on something lacey and he looked over and froze. It was Maylene's headdress. He blushed and quickly rolled over onto it before carefully sitting up so that he was between it and Sebastian. He quickly shoved it under his pillow behind his back and stood to allow Sebastian to dress him.

Maylene covered her mouth with a hand and rushed forward a few steps, before completely freezing up at the door, her head spinning. She clutched at her shoulders and leaned against the door, groaning. She fell to her knees, head hanging. Maylene gasped, and pulled to her feet, her legs shaking. Using the wall to lean on, she started to walk towards Ciel's room to get her headdress back. She hoped Sebastian wouldn't be there...

"I see."  
Ciel glared as Sebastian tied the bow on the back of his coat. Sebastian finished dressing Ciel. "Please excuse me while I finish breakfast preparations." He bowed and left the room and Ciel quickly whipped the headdress out from under his pillow and tucked it into his inside vest pocket.  
Ciel grabbed his cane and walked stealthily from his room, well, as stealthily as he could with a cane. He hurried down the stairs, but when he reached the foot of the stairs he realized with embarrassment that he didn't know where Maylene's room was.

Maylene continued to walk forward, taking one step at a time her head spinning. She winced as the sun caught her in the eyes.

Ciel walked slowly into the kitchen, trying to think of where Maylene would be at this time of day. She probably woke up earlier than him to work now that he thought about it. Where could she be?  
"Young master?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked behind a stack of dishes that normally would have been carried by Maylene. Ciel frowned a little.  
"Yeah." He ran off in a random direction before he could say anything else.

Maylene stopped walking and looked around. She frowned in confusion, somehow having gotten lost. But when did she take a wrong turn?

Ciel kept running, what on earth had gotten into him. Finally he was forced to stop and catch his breath. He wasn't feeling his best, but he had to find her.

Maylene rested her head against the wall for a moment, before turning, and going the way she came. It reasoned that she could get un-lost doing so,.

Finally he rounded another corner and nearly crashed right into his quarry. "M-Maylene!" He panted.  
Maylene fell to the floor and winced "a-ah...C-Ciel" She was breathless, and just from walking around. She winced and peered up at him

"Maylene..." He dropped to one knee before her. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern on his smooth face.

Maylene looked at Ciel, a expression of confusion covering her face "Ah- I...I don't...know...." Her hand came to rest on the side of her head

"Oh! Right." He dug in his vest pocket and produced her headdress. "You...forgot this."

Maylene nodded her head a little, winced and thought better of moving her head like that again. She reached out with a shaking hand and clasped the headdress in her hand "T-Thanks...." She blinks tiredly.

"You really don't seem alright." Ciel stood, shifting from foot to foot. "I'll give you the day off. Do you want me to get Sebastian to help you back to your room?"

Maylene peered at Ciel, and tilted her head back, murmuring under her breath.

Ciel didn't understand her but he had made up his mind anyway. "Sebastian!"  
"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian found them instantly, looking as if he vaguely expected something disastrous. Not worried mind you.

"Help Maylene back to her room. I think she's really sick."  
Sebastian scooped her up bridal style.  
Ciel tried his best not to look concerned.  
"What is wrong with her?"  
"Hmm. A cold mild fever perhaps? Maybe she's pregnant?"

Ciel blushed profusely.  
Sebastian chuckled and headed for Maylene's room. This time Ciel followed.  
Maylene groaned, shaking her head, having understood. Her face heated up, blush hidden by her already red cheeks

Ciel stood outside the door as Sebastian put her to bed, then hurried to breakfast before Sebastian could see him waiting anxiously. He sat at the breakfast table where breakfast was already prepared and began to eat a little bit.  
Maylene opened her eyes before curling around her blankets, dozing on and off.  
"My my. Such worry over a servant. What a caring master we have."  
"Don't be insolent."  
"I was just expressing my gratitude, young master."  
"Hmph."  
Maylene continued to sleep, unaware of Ciel being pestered

There was an explosion.  
"If you'll please excuse me, I must oversee Bard in the kitchen."  
"Mm."

Ciel waited for Sebastian to leave the room before sliding his chair back and running from the kitchen. He didn't stop running until he reached the door to Maylene's room, where he stopped. He crouched down and hugged his knees. What should he do? He was so worried, but...

Maylene turned over in her sleep, groaning in her sleep.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore and sprung to his feet. His heart pounded as he quietly slid her door open and entered her room. He crossed as quietly as he could to her bedside and checked her temperature with the back of his hand.

Maylene continued to breath peacefully, and almost as if she could sense Ciel there her eyes fluttered then slowly opened. Her eyes flicked across the room before landing on Ciel, and she smiled.

He blushed and drew his hand back from her forehead, shoving it behind his back shyly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't ask before..."

"Mmm....." she shook her head a little, then winced. "I-it's.....ok" her hand moved out across the sheets toward him.

He gently took her hand. "You look pale." He frowned.  
Maylene tilted her head slightly, red hair falling around her.

"Mmm.....my head hurts.....but.....I'm ok......" she squeezed his hand

"Young master?" Ciel jerked his hand back as he heard Sebastian outside. "Ah, here you are. I was just about to give Miss Maylene her medicine. Ciel turned to leave.

Maylene couldn't help the pout that crossed her face, her hand laying flat on the bed. She looked at Ciel's back, then her eyes fell over to Sebastian.

How troublesome, Sebastian thought as her poured the bitter tasting medicine into some water for Maylene to drink. Ciel ran back into the dining room and grabbed one of the cakes before retreating to his study to work. Or at least, to act like he was working and enjoy a moment's peace. He stacked cards silently until he had a three story tower. Finally he sat back, a little too hard so that his tower collapsed from the slight movement of air, and wrote out a special order form which he mixed with his Funtomhive business orders to be sent out.

Maylene took the medicine from Sebastian silently, and after swallowing, scrunched her nose up in disgust. She let her head fall back to the pillow, sighing

Sebastian waited beside her for a moment, waiting to be thanked perhaps?

"If there is anything that can be done to help the young miss please do not hesitate to ask." He bowed shallowly.

Maylene peered up at Sebastian, and smiled in thanks. She nodded a little, her eyes feeling heavy, while her mind wanders, wondering if she could ask for Ciel......

---  
Ciel finishes signing for fine chocolates to be delivered to a certain Miss Meylene and seals the envelope with the Phantomhive seal. His study was quickly growing too stuffy and Ciel again slid from his chair and headed outside for a walk, grabbing a veiled black hat on the way. His entire ensemble today was black, it felt strange wearing black in honor of a woman who loved red so dearly.

Meylene turns, and opens her eyes. She already felt much better. She sat up....and realized that she was in her uniform still. Yawning, she slipped out of bed and quickly changed. She found moving too fast hurt her head. She looked back to her bed, but decided against laying down again. Instead she decided to take a quick walk, and slipped out the door. She yawned again, strange since she wasn't all that tired. She continued to shuffle forward, Enjoying the cooling air.

Ciel felt obligated to be working on the family business, but somehow the impossible list of events from last night drained him to his core and he felt he didn't have a mind left to concentrate with.

Maylene peered out an open window. She pressed a hand against it, before continuing on her walk. She just let her feet carry her, her eyes closed. Being alone like this left her time to think

Ciel flopped down beneath a tree that still had leaves, most were dead at the moment due to Finny's latest attempt at fertilizing them.

Meylene let her feet carry her, until she found herself outside. Pausing because her feet were bare, and gazed into the yard, before continuing to walk. After a few minutes of walking, Maylene came to a large tree, that had, obviously, seen better days. She yawned again, and decided to sit down at the tree, for a rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel leaned back against the tree with a sigh. "I hope she's doing alright."

Maylene yawned, rubbing her eyes. She paused, momentarily thinking she heard something. She shrugged it off as her imagination. Maylene's gaze moved to the sky, and she sighed "Ahh...I wish I could talk to Young Master..."

Ciel blew the veil off his nose. A horse and cart were rolling down the long road to the mansion and Ciel watched it absently. "I wonder if her gifts are already on their way?"

Maylene Reached up and traced a finger along her glasses, and blushed faintly. Her already red cheeks obscured it though. "Ahh...I still can't believe it..."

"...I really can't believe what happened..." He blushed and crossed his arms.

Maylene shivered as a wind caught her under her sweater. She pulled it closer. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought "Ah...I-I wonder what's going to happen now..."

"I wonder..." Ciel paused. What was that sound? He crawled over and peeked behind the tree. "Oh it's just May....gah!" He fell back onto his bottom.

Maylene jumped in surprise, and spun around, her eyes growing wide, as her hair whipped around her "Y-Young M-Mast-ter??"

"I told you, Ciel is fine." He scrambled up and crossed his legs, not looking her in the eye and trying to look composed. The effect being ruined by his blushed face and young features.

Maylene nodded and scooted closer to him. She let out a small giggle and smiled. Her hand twitched forward a little, but stopped and rested on her lap.

Ciel glanced at her hand momentarily but simply blushed a deeper red beneath his veil. "I didn't give you permission to sit closer to me." He didn't move away or sound that annoyed for that matter. "Are you...nn. Your health...do you...feel better?"

Maylene glanced away, yet nodded "Yea...I feel better...I just didn't want to sleep anymore....so I came for a walk...." she trailed off

"I see." The wind picked up in the trees and filled in their awkward silence.  
Maylene shivered again, the wind getting to her. She pressed her hands against her arms, trying to hold in her head

Ciel sighed. "You came out here without even a coat? You really are clueless." He exasperatedly wrapped an arm around her...for warmth of course.

Maylene frowned, and leaned against him, her eyes falling half closed "I didn't think I was going to be coming outside....so I didn't think it was necessary..."  
Ciel sighed again. "Don't be stupid, you're sick." He slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Let's get you inside." He stood up and offered a hand.

Maylene's eyes widen in surprise, and she reaches up and takes Ciel's hand. One hand pulls his coat closer "Thanks...."

"Tch. Just remember your own coat next time or you'll catch your death." He let go of her hand awkwardly when they reached the door, but still opened it for her.

Maylene nodded, and silently moved forward through the door, her eyes watching the floor

Sebastian greeted them. "Young master, it appears a package has arrived."

"Yeah, give it to her when I'm back in my study."

"'Her' my lord? It's a message from her majesty..." Ciel blushed and snatched the letter from him.

"Anything else?"

"Yes young master, however you have instructed me to give it to her after you're in your study." He smiled. Maylene peered at the two curiously, completely confused  
Ciel glared at him and stormed upstairs to read the letter.

Sebastian bowed before Maylene and handed her a gift package. "If you'll excuse me." he bowed again and hurried to the kitchen.

Maylene held the package carefully in her fingers and peered down at it, even more curious. She held it against her chest, and wandered towards her room, deciding to open it there

Ciel sat heavily at his desk and sat tensely. What on earth would she think of them? "Funtomhive chocolates" what shameless self promotion. He shook his head and tried to read the paper.

Maylene reached her room, and pushed the door open. Once there, she walked over to her bed and sat down. As she did so, she realized Ciel's jacket was still on her shoulders. Her face started to heat up again, and she glanced down at the box in her hands. Carefully, unwrapping the paper, and pulling the ribbons off, she peeked inside. Seeing all the wonderfully decorated chocolates, her eyes widened more, and her blush deepened.

"Young master?"

Ciel jumped and dropped the paper. "What is it?" "Afternoon tea has been prepared."

"Ah." He pulled the paper back up again.

"Today its finger sandwiches and Lady Gray."

"Ah."

"I will return shortly with desserts."

"Ah."

"She loves the chocolates."

"Wha?!" Sebastian had just left.

Maylene smiled, and she placed the top half of the chocolate box beside her. She carefully took one out and took a small bite "Mmm~" Her face changed to delight

Underneath the delicate tissue paper that lined the box a blue and silver card was shining.

Maylene glanced down, taking another bite, and saw the card. She carefully pulled it out, curious

'Dear Maylene. Sorry about last night. I hope that your condition isn't my fault. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I can easily pay for the best doctors. Get well soon- Earl Ciel Phantomhive.' It was stamped with the Phantomhive seal.

Maylene ran her fingers over the card as she read it, she closed her eyes and sat there, letting her hair fall and cover her face

"That thing..." Ciel glared where Sebastian had left. He hid his burning face behind his newspaper again.

Maylene carefully set the chocolates on the bed side table and replaced the lid. She placed the card on top of it, then turned and curled into her bed. Ciel's coat still covering her. After a few more minutes, Maylene fell back asleep.

It was unusually bright. Sunlight sifted through the windows, falling to the floor. Maylene peered around in curiosity. She was standing in the main hall, alone. The house was unnaturally quiet. She turned and looked around. Turning back to the door again, she started at seeing Ciel now standing there. "Ciel?"

"Oh... it's you." His eyes were hidden in the shadows. "Didn't I tell you to clean this mess up?" He motioned to a huge pile of broken fine china that had appeared. "How could you be so stupid!"

Maylene's eyes widen in shock "Wh...What?" She swallows, clearing her throat. She started in disbelief

"Well? Why aren't you cleaning?!" He demanded. Sebastian leered over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed and he smiled at her helplessness.

"Why would you hire such a useless maid? All she ever does is destroy."

Maylene's breath catches in her throat, and tears prick the corners of her eyes  
Broken items sprawled out before her, everything she'd ever broken and more. It was endless, the mansion spread on forever, completely filled. "What are you doing?!"

Maylene was fully crying now, staring at Ciel in pain "But...why?" She whispered, Voice cracking. She fell to her knees

"You're a maid. That's all you'll ever be within these walls."

Maylene bit her lip, and sniffled. "But...I though...last night...." her eyes flashed to Sebastian, and she caught herself. She couldn't say it with him here.

Sebastian laughed.

"Last night?" Ciel sneered. "How filthy to employ such a thing. I have a fiancé. If you intend on tarnishing the name of Phantomhive house I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Maylene froze. Her eyes fell away, and new tears leaked out. She pulled her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them, burring her face. She didn't want to hear anymore. _God, please don't let her hear anymore._

With a gasp, Maylene jerked up, and nearly fell from the bed. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and she let out a choked sob. Her fingers clutched at Ciel's jacket, which still lay beside her. _A dream_. It was just a dream.

Maylene crawled out from the blankets she was tangled in. Another sob escaped her throat, her eyes burning as tears continued to fall. With a lot of effort, she finally freed herself and fell to the floor with a thump. One hand still clutched the coat Ciel had left with her. She rose to shaky feet, and walked to the door. Once she was there, and pressing a hand against it, she froze, unsure what exactly she was doing. She moved her hand away, but the door opened still, from the pressure she had previously applied. She sobbed again, and sniffled, reaching forward to grasp the door handle to close the door, when she froze again.

Through the crack in the door she caught sight of a fine blue coat. As she moved forward the form of Ciel sleeping, head rested on curled up knees, leaned against the wall of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the crack in the door she caught sight of a fine blue coat. As she moved forward the sleeping form of Ciel, head rested on curled up knees, leaned against the wall of her room.

Maylene pressed a hand against her mouth and fell to her knees; she sobbed again, and buried her face in her hands.

"Nn... are you alright Miss Maylene?" Ciel rubbed his eye.

Hearing his voice, caused her to remember flashes of the dream, and without thinking, she through herself at him, burying her face into his shoulder. Ciel blinked in surprise and blushed. "M-miss Maylene?"

She sobbed again, and hugged him, not caring about the surroundings "C-C-iel..." she managed to say his name, through her sobbing

"Maylene." He breathed. "It's alright. Did something happen?" He wrapped an arm around her. Maylene continued to cry, unable to answer his question. As she sat there, cradled against him, her sobbing continued to slow down as she calmed. He stroked her back and waited to hear her story. Worried what had happened to her, but he didn't want to push her.

Eventually, her sobbing completely stopped, but she stayed pressed against Ciel. She sniffled, then pulled away "I-I'm..." She broke off momentarily, "S-sorry..."

"It's alright. Cry if you need to." He handed her a laced handkerchief. Maylene took it and whipped at her eyes, sniffling. She nodded, her eyes, red rimmed, staring at her hands. Ciel waited silently for a while, stroking her hair and back. Finally he broke the silence. "What happened?"

Maylene sniffled "I...uh..." she bit her lip "Nightmare..." She whispered, closing her eyes, trying not to remember.

"A nigh....ah." He patted her back gently. "It's alright. They pass."

Maylene nodded, and looked up a Ciel questioningly. Her lips quivered. "Uh..."

Ciel met her eyes with a concerned look, glancing at those lips he'd kissed with a blush for a moment before returning to her eyes. "What is it...? Miss Maylene?"

"Uh...uhm...You...." she carefully examined his face, before looking away again "do you...uh...about me....uh...." her voice trailed off, blushing

"Err what?" He blushed too. She swallowed, and ducked her head, causing her face to be obscured by her hair. She shook her head, losing her courage.

"Young master?"  
Ciel froze up with a start, scrambling with his back against the wall. "Y-yeah?"

"Dinner will be served shortly. Would you prefer red or white wine?"

"White. Now leave us."

"Ah, if the young master wishes not to hear news of some importance. Excuse me."

"Sebastian!"

"It appears the queen has requested your assistance in the case of the 'Johnny killer'."

"..."

"She -expressed her feelings- that -for- this job -you- were the best possible choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare the wine." He left with a bow.

Maylene jumped in shock at Sebastian's sudden arrival, and departure. She sniffled again. Ciel glared through his blush. Why does that thing think he has to interfere? His face burned at the impact of what he'd just said. Forget the murderers; this was something a little more terrifying.  
"M-Maylene..."

Maylene look a breath and looked at Ciel, wide eyes from the tone he used

"What...am I to you?"

"I-" Maylene's voice broke and she looked away, wondering how to word this "Uh..."

"Yes?" He looked at her earnestly.

"Uhhmm..." Maylene looked back, her head racing "I-I...uh..." Maylene curled her arms around herself "uhm...I...I...iloveyou!" She ducked her head again; face going a completely new shade of red.

Ciel's whole face reddened to the ears. "Ah."

Maylene continues to look to the floor, playing with a loose string on her sweater. Ciel looked up at the ceiling, at the floor. Why him? There was nothing good about what he had become. He didn't understand her, or Lizzy. Lizzy, what would she think. She was his fiancée but he felt now that...

"I err... I um... I really-like-you-too." he scratched the back of his head. Maylene continued to play with the string and glanced back up at Ciel blushing. She smiled shyly. He shifted his weight and his ring scraped a little on the floor. He sighed and checked it for a scratch. As he checked it over he paused. Some of his dignity returned to him.

"No. That's not it."

"...ah?" Maylene's lips parted and she froze up, her eyes stared at him, waiting.

"Maylene. I love you." He said with a confidence that surprised even himself. Maylene sucked in a breath, and more tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She reached out with a hand and pressed it against one of his

"Ciel..."

He closed his hand around hers and kissed her. Maylene kissed him back, her free hand reaching up to gently run along his cheek. He broke from her kiss and stood up, offering her a hand. "Let's go to some where more comfortable. Sitting in this drafty hallway will worsen your health."

Maylene took his hand and nodded, smiling "Mm. All right..."

Ciel helped her up and lead her into her bedroom. Maylene silently trailed after, butterflies fluttering all over in her stomach. Ciel helped her to her bed before walking back out, looking down the hall and closing the door. He walked over and sat next to her, sighing awkwardly. Once Ciel was sitting beside her, Maylene involuntarily shivered. She jerked one hand up to the side of her arm, then reached out with both hands and slipped them around Ciel's neck. She buried her face against his shoulder.

"M...Maylene..." He wrapped his arms around her gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, tightening her grip "Mmm...y-yes...I'm just....happy" her eyes fell closed as she leaned against him

"Oh...ah...heh I see." He was blushing. Maylene pulled back a little, so she could look Ciel in the eyes. Still holding her arms around his neck left her merely inches from his face. She let out a breath. Ciel blushed deeper and looked at her.

"Ciel...." her eyes were clear as she looked at him, her fingers shook slightly, and her lips quivered.

"Maylene..."

"Mm...?" Maylene blinked, holding his gaze.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back. Her entire body relaxed, falling against his. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes... when his hand fell on...his own coat?

Maylene continued to kiss Ciel, then abruptly pulled away, looking slightly shocked "oh...!"

"Wh-what? What is it?"

"Ah, C-Ciel....I'm sick, remember. I don't want you getting sick either...." She blushed

"Oh..." Ciel scratched the back of his head awkwardly

Maylene nodded, looking away. She let her hands come undone from the back of his neck, and fall to rest against his chest.

"You um... seem better."

Maylene nodded "Yea...I feel better..." she blinked, and tilted her head "uhm...yea...."

Ciel scratched the back of his head.

"You recovered quickly it seems." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad." He studied her wall.

Maylene nodded, a smile growing on her face "Yes....but you know..." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his briefly, before pulling back "It was just a fever"

"Don't say that! A fever can be deadly! Someone as..." He blushed and bit his lip. He glanced around her humble room for a subject change.

Maylene's lips twitched, as she fought not to let out a laugh "Hmm? Someone as what?" She missed the fact he wanted a subject change.

"It doesn't matter. Don't ask me again." He crossed his arms. "So..."

Maylene blinked in confusion, and tilted her head curiously "Uhm..."

"Your room isn't very fancy. If you'd like, I could order a nicer mirror and chest of drawers from France for you."

"oh" Maylene blinked and looked around "Uh....It doesn't really matter to me...." She blushed and poked her fingers together.

"There's no need to be so humble, you're part of the Phantomhive household, aren't you?" He blushed, servants, he'd forgotten to say servants.

Maylene looked up in surprise, and then smiled again "I...guess..."

She leaned forward again, and leaned her forehead against Ciel's. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands, and looked directly into his eye "Ciel..."

"Y-yes Miss Maylene?"

Maylene placed a hand against his cheek and gently pressed her lips against his again. She pulled back an inch, frowning slightly. The sound of running footsteps caught her attention.

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced at the door.

"Wha--" Maylene never got the chance to finish her sentence. The door crashed open, smashing against the wall. There, just on the other side stood Lizzy. The girl's loud voice called Ciel's name, she was smiling brightly. Unaware of how close Maylene and Ciel sat. With a gasp, Maylene jerked back, her momentum causing her to fall off the bed to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cieelll!!!!" Lizzy gasped. "Are you ok?" She crouched down to examine Maylene.

"a-Ahh..."Maylene winced, smiling slightly. She nodded her head.

"Phew!" She stretched, did a twirl, a little dance, and a pose. "So Ciel I brought-"

"You really should knock before barging into other people's rooms. It's not very lady like." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Maylene let out a sigh of relief, and slipped to her feet.

"But you're my fiancé, it's not like I have to send a messenger every time I come and visit you." She pouted. Ciel sighed. "Hee! Ciel looks so cute when he sighs!!!" She hugged him.

Maylene blinked, and sucked in a breath. Even after that dream....She had forgotten again. A dull ache filled her chest and she glanced away

"Come on come on! You have to see what I bought you in PARIS!" She grabbed his hand. "Oh!" She stopped and pointed a finger at Maylene. "You can't escape dressing up too this time missy! I got you a dress there too!" She winked and dragged Ciel out of the room with strength impressive for her size. Maylene smiled at Lizzy's invitation, and as soon as the two were gone from her room, her gaze dropped to the floor.

After a few minutes of composing herself, Maylene searched her room until she located her sweater again. Slipping it on, she left her room quietly, following the sound of Lizzy's voice. As she walked, she mulled things over, biting her lip.

"And this hat! No, no, no, no, you can't wear it on top like that silly! It has to be on the side!"

"Does it?"

"Of coourse! Hehehe my Ciel is so clueless when it comes to fashion, luckily I'll always be here!" Lizzy hugged Ciel tightly again, knocking off the hat she was trying on him.

Maylene poked her head in, and watched the scene unfold. She couldn't help buy let out a giggle at the look on Ciel's face. Before she was caught, she ducked out again, and pressed her back to the wall, unsure what to do.

Lizzy stuck her head out of Ciel's room. "Aha!! Found you!" She dragged Maylene into the room where Ciel stood blushing and glaring at the wall. "I bought you this...Miss...? It was... Maylene right?"

Maylene let herself be dragged in, and smiled slightly "A-ah...y-yes...Maylene..." She continued to chew on her lip, looking around the room.

Lizzy smiled at her.

"Got it! Now..." She dug through an immense suitcase-Sebastian surely must have brought it up the stairs for her- until she reached a pink box. "Now, go try this on! I think it should fit you but I can always get it tailored." When Maylene just stood there she shooed her. "You can't exactly try it on in a boy's room!" She giggled.

"U-uhm...r-right...." Maylene took the box, and slipped from the room. She scurried back to her room, to try the item in her hands on. If she moved fast, she could just get it done and over with. Once in her room, with the door shut, did Maylene finally open the box. She let out a gasp, as she pulled it out, letting the soft fabric run threw her fingers. Without another word, she quickly shrugged out of her sweater and nightgown, and into the dress. Maylene walked over to a mirror in her room, and peered in. She frowned, Her glasses actually being in the way. She took them off and quickly set them on a table. A short laugh left her mouth -her hair. It was a disaster. Figuring it being from having slept all day, Maylene reached up and pulled the elastics out, and let her hair fall around her shoulders.

Happy, she glanced at her reflection again and gasped. Without a backward glance, she started her way back to where Lizzy and Ciel waited.

Bard was helping Finny catch Pluto and was just in the process of sliding the poor dog-boy toward the door when he stopped and stared at Maylene as she passed. "Hey... is it just me or does she look... different today?" "Huh?" Finny looked, only to blush crimson. "Err… I-I ... whoa."

Maylene glanced over, and smiled. She waved a little, and continued to walk

Sebastian glanced up at the source of the commotion, wondered at Maylene not wearing her favorite glasses, and continued to delicately dust a fine vase.

Maylene made it back to the room, for some reason it took longer than she thought. She took a breath and pushed the door open. Lizzy and Ciel stared for a heartbeat. Lizzy was the first to move.

"CUUUUTTTEEE!!!" She hugged her at a running leap.

Ciel gaped in awe.

"a-ah...t-thank you... " Maylene blushed.

"Isn't she just pretty as a picture Ciel?!" Lizzy was ecstatic.

"She...... it looks alright."

"Just alright?!" Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him. "I think you look just lovely!

Maylene's blush deepened "Th-thankyou...." she started fidgeting with the dress, becoming very nervous

"I'm going to go ask Mr. Sebastian to play at our ball tonight!" Lizzy hugged them both and ran out the door in a flurry of skirts. Maylene watched her go, and then turned back to Ciel. She let the dress go, and clasped her hands behind her back.

Ciel blushed, he couldn't look away from her. "You really do look lovely Maylene."

Maylene smiled, and moved a step closer, wary "Thanks...C-Ciel....Mm..." She glanced back down at the dress, still blushing.

He smiled at her, his father's mysterious smile, and lifted her chin to kiss her.

Maylene smiled into the kiss, and returned it, her eyes falling closed.

Ciel drew back from the kiss and took a polite step back.  
"With that, I'll see you at the ball, my lady." He made a sweeping bow and hurried down the stairs calling Sebastian to make preparations.

Maylene smiled, and trailed after, her hands moving to push her hair back. She froze, and he face turned red from embarrassment. She hadn't realized she forgot her glasses

Lizzy dusted off her skirt and stood back to admire her work. Her work being Bard, Finny and Tanaka dressed as a Gothic Lolita, Kitten and Marie Antoinette.

"How are the preparations going, Lizzy?" Ciel asked. False smugness covering any other emotions.

"Great! Aren't they cuuute?!" She grabbed onto his arm happily. Maylene eyed the three now dressed warily, glad she wasn't forced to dress like that. She slowly moved to the side, wondering if she'd have enough time to go get her glasses. She didn't' mind not wearing them, but...it just didn't feel right without them

Finny grinned. "Ooooh you look so pretty Maylene!"

Lizzy looked up and saw Maylene and waved happily, still holding Ciel's arm.

Maylene smiled, and waved back a little, staying close to the wall "T-Thankyou"

"Nya!!" Finny meowed and ran around after Mr. Tanaka, who's wig nearly fell off. Bard clutched his puffy skirt irritably.

"It was kind of you to bring them all gifts again Lizzy." Lizzy beamed.

"Young master."

"Yes Sebastian?"

"The preparations for the dance and dessert are finished."

"Are you alright Miss. Maylene?" Sebastian asked.

"o-ohh..." Maylene nodded her head "Y-yesssss" she stared at the floor

"Is that so..." He handed her a glass of wine from the tray he was carrying and handed them around to everyone but Lizzy and Ciel. Ciel looked annoyed, but knew that Lizzy's aunt wouldn't approve so he stayed quiet.

"When everyone has finished dining I shall begin the music." Maylene jumped, and accepted the glass. She peered down into it, wondering if she should drink it. She nodded absentmindedly when Sebastian spoke

"Yay the dancing!!!"

"Don't forget to try a cookie."

"Oh yeah!!" She ran off to grab a cookie and Ciel shot Maylene a glance.

Maylene looked up, and met Ciel's eyes momentarily. She blushed and ducked her head, letting hair fall across her face

Eventually the sound of lively violin danced across the manor and Ciel offered a hand to Lizzy for the first dance. Tanaka and Finny were already tired from running around, but struggled to dance anyway and Bard glared. Maylene watched from her position against the wall. She couldn't help be amused by Tanaka and Finny. She sighed, and ran her fingers along the glass she was holding. After several dances Lizzy stopped excitedly.

"Next why don't you dance with Maylene, Ciel!! She wouldn't even dance at all last time!"

"I-if you insist" Ciel had no choice anyway, before he could argue he was dragged across the room toward the blushing maid. "DANCE!!" Lizzy beamed.

Maylene's widen, and she stares at Ciel, her lips parted in shock. "w-whaa....?"

"Um..." Ciel blushed a little, and then cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?"

"u-uuh....." Maylene's blush deepened, but she nodded, feeling the pressure of Lizzy's gaze "s-sure..." She set the glass of wine down before taking Ciel's hand.

Ciel lead her out to the floor carefully, enjoying the warmth of her hand. The music started again, with a funny expression from Sebastian, and Ciel lead her into a graceful Waltz. He grinned sheepishly, so Sebastian's training had helped.

Maylene clutched Ciel's hand, blushing hard "I-I-I...I've...never....done this before....." Her eyes were wide

"Are you sure? You're doing wonderfully." He smiled.

Maylene nodded, and smiled back slightly "Y-yea....t-thank y-you...." Her grip tightened

"Relax, you won't be able to move freely if you tense up like that." Her expression wasn't convinced and it was so cute. It made him laugh, honestly. Maylene smiled up at him when he laughed, relaxing slightly, having become more comfortable

Lizzy beamed. Her plan had worked, Ciel was finally smiling! She had gotten him to smile at long last!

Maylene stumbled a bit, her fingers clutching at Ciel's hands, before she fell back

Ciel stopped, catching her before she fell down despite his shorter height. "Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

"N-No....i-it's already" Her blush flared "I-I...just tripped....a little..."

He smiled again. "That's alright, shall we start again?"

Maylene nodded "S-Sure..."

"Sebastian, begin the music again."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian began the same waltz over and Ciel made to lead Maylene across the dance floor one more.

Maylene jumped, and moved forward to follow along with Ciel. She frowned in concentration

"You're doing fine. Just re-"

Maylene stumbled forward, and fell. Her body fell against Ciel's, and towards the floor. Ciel gasped as he was knocked to the floor. Sebastian glanced up at him, but didn't move, knowing he'd be alright. Maylene yelped, as her head came down, then she froze. The momentum of the fall caused her lips to pressed to Ciel's. She stared wide eyed, pinning him to the floor.


End file.
